galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
War of the Gods
War of the Gods is an episode of the TV series, Battlestar Galactica. Plot :The following is taken from Wikipedia, and can be found here. Five Vipers are flying on patrol away from the fleet, and encounter mysterious orbs of light. The ship generating the light cannot be seen or detected on their equipment, and the orbs are seen to travel faster than the Vipers. The squadron Captain, Skipper, insists on intercepting the ship, wherever it is, against the concern of Jolly and Bojay. The ship then appears, and disables their instruments and emit a deafening sound that knocks the crews unconscious. Aboard the Galactica, other pilots are engaged in a Triad match. Colonel Tigh calls a meeting where Commander Adama briefs the pilots on the Vipers' situation. Apollo; Starbuck, and Sheba go to investigate the sector, and fly towards a planet with red vegetation. The lack of life form readings upsets the three, increasing the chances the crew perished, but further concerns Sheba, as the planet has a supportive atmosphere and red-hued vegetation but the Thirteenth Tribe appears to have never passed it. Before they land, the three spot wreckage of a large ship, which Apollo theorises was the size of a Battlestar. They are interrupted by a man in white robes, who says his ship was destroyed by the "great powers", who are not Cylon, and is the sole survivor of the crash. Radiation from the crash is interfering with the Colonial equipment, explaining the man's sudden appearance. He is unable to explain how he escaped the crash uninjured, and asks for asylum on the Colonials' fleet, and offers them help on their quest - whatever it is - thanks to his infinite knowledge of the universe. Apollo and Starbuck are initially suspicious, but Sheba - suddenly attracted to the man - insists he is merely an injured human dealing with the shock of the crash. As more orbs of light fly over the planet, the four evacuate to Galactica. On Galactica, Colonel Tigh is disappointed to hear there was no success in finding the Viper pilots, but grants entry to the mysterious man, calling himself Count Iblis. Commander Adama talks with Apollo and Starbuck, and shares their suspicion of the man, particularly of his apparent survival on the irradiated crashsite. He orders Iblis be given a thorough medical examination at the Life Station. Meanwhile, Sheba takes Count Iblis to his assigned quarters, where he expresses concern about any hazards the ship's equipment could pose to his health. Sheba prepares to leave him, but suddenly changes her mind and gives him a full tour of Galactica. Among them is a communications room, where his presence disrupts the equipment. After his visit to the bridge, Commander Adama is alerted, but Iblis' tour continues. Taken to the Rejuvenation Center, Iblis grows bored and asks to be given an audience with Commander Adama instead, confusing Sheba as no one had mentioned his name. He insists however that someone on the bridge mentioned it. Apollo; Sheba and Starbuck leave the two for the Officer's Club, but soon get into an argument over Iblis. Sheba calls Apollo insensitive when he points out her sudden feelings of awe at Iblis, and leaves. Back in Adama's office, Iblis thanks him for the rescue from his enemies' hands, but is unable to explain who or what they are, but they are a powerful civilisation that has known great rises and falls. He moves on the conversation of the Cylon and their alliance, and of Earth and the Thirteenth Tribe, which Adama did not think he would know of. Iblis offers him help finishing their quest on the condition he is made their new leader. Iblis is able to somehow read Sheba's inner feelings and increases his captivating effects on her. The mysterious lights re-appear around the fleet, and the Red Squadron of Vipers attempts to pursue them. They are overtaken by the same lighted ship as the first pilots. Apollo and Starbuck threaten to take Iblis into custody if he does not accompany them to see Adama. Under Adama's questioning, Iblis declares that he is an advanced being from another world, and that Adama should devise three tests so that he may prove his powers. Meanwhile, the mysterious lights also swarm around Baltar's Basestar. Sheba leads Count Iblis on a tour of the fleet, stopping on a ship where there is little to eat. He gains the support of the people by promising to improve their living conditions by increasing their amount of food. Then miraculously, the plants on the Agro ships begin budding and growing food. Later, in a meeting with the Council, Iblis knows exactly what the three tests will be before they are even spoken. The first is to deliver the humans’ enemy, the second, to accurately plot a course to Earth, and the third has not yet been decided. At the end of Part I, the humans' enemy, Baltar, does indeed turn himself in to Galactica; he is delivered. Production Sources External links *Transcript at ByYourCommand.net *[https://www.nbc.com/classic-tv/battlestar-galactica/video/war-of-the-gods-part-one/n3552 War of the Gods, Part I at NBC.com] Category:Original Series episodes